


Promise

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Flashbacks, Forensics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lawyers, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, they're friends because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "Do you have some twisted wish to get sick too?" prompt sent by Colie! (I hope you get well soon).Harvey & Ed are longtime friends and they're finally going to do something they've promised to do their whole lives.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



 

They hadn't been to a beach in a long time, while the Gotham river bank barely counted it had dark waters and at least some sand. The sky was grey and cloudy, it was cold. Typical springtime weather in Gotham. It brought back memories. The two men stood thinking back to being boys. Thinking back to one particular cloudy, cold day at the lake they grew up near. 

 

_Harvey really wanted to go to the lake. So, of course, he asks his only friend to go with him. Eddie's protests were easy to push past, it was obvious he needed to get out and away from home today too. Now the idea to go swimming in the lake? That was where Eddie drew the line. Despite technically being spring it was still less than 50 degrees out. Which meant the water was even colder. And Eddie was not in the mood for hypothermia, no thank you._

_"I am not gonna swim it's cold! Do you have some twisted wish to get sick too?!" He took a few deep breaths before continuing in a smaller voice. "I noticed your limp, the cold will numb it and reduce swelling but, it's not worth hypothermia. Besides, I don't think the sick scheme will work again,"_

_"Your pop figure it out yet?"_

_"No, he just thinks that I must have a weak immune system if I always get sick when you do." They shared a small smile, relief, and sadness. Harvey started laughing, the sad, depreciating kind of laugh._

_"Every other kid pretends to be sick to get out of school, and here we are, we get sick to get affection. What kind of kids are we?"_

_"The kind that'll grow up to stop this."_

_"Yea. You catch 'em and I'll prosecute."_

_"Together we'll make the world a safer place." the boys shook on it. And never once did they waiver from that._

 

Here they were, more than a decade later, grown men about to do exactly what they promised themselves as bruised and beaten children. Harvey Dent's first case prosecuting a child abuser. Naturally, Ed was a key witness, with his forensic knowledge they'd ensure that monster was locked up. Together they were going to set that poor kid free, her name was Ivy Pepper. She was nine. Together they were going to give her what they always wanted, a real childhood, one where you didn't have to endure beatings; verbal  _or_ physical. 

"We're finally going to do it." it was a whisper like he was afraid the whole thing was a dream. Harvey wanted to pinch himself.

"I feel jittery and excited. I think I'm might throw-up!" Ed laughed, breathlessly.

"It's really happening, we're really gonna do it.

"Yea,"

"Yea."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
